Fuga
- LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - Akashic Core▾= }} |caption = The shy, transfer student who manipulates wind |birthplace = Kawaramachi Dry Cleaner |birthdate = October 23rd |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Cerulean |hcolor = Light green |hobby = Performing yo-yo tricks |relative = Retsu, Rinka, Hiumi (friends) |like = Playing with his yo-yo |dislike = Being around others |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Cosmo Drive Akashic Core 春風ブローインウィンド Dimension Gale |designer = ちっひ}} Fuga is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. His element is Wind. Personality 紅鴉の語る『運命』を信じるか信じないかは、お前次第。 It is up to you whether to believe or disbelieve the scarlet crow’s talk of ‘fate.’ The wind-manipulating, yo-yo-loving Fuga is first introduced as a quiet, shy man with emotionless expressions. However, according to his Win animations, he can be very clumsy and has a rather soft side beneath his cold exterior. Although he is part of the Tsugidoka! gang, he was a rival of Retsu, though as the series progresses to the next game, they become extremely close friends, to the point of Fuga being the only one able to save Retsu when he loses control of his purification powers. Fuga wields a green diamond-shaped lapis when he arrives at "Another World", created by MZD. Fuga is a calm, composed-looking man with an unemotional appearance. Beyond his indifferent mask, he is actually a deeply kind and caring person, who would do anything for his friends. Like the rest of the Tsugidoka! gang, he has a strong sense of justice, and uses his power positively to fight evil. He seems to be especially stubborn and headstrong, moreso even than Retsu himself. Fuga's shy and solitary nature kept him from doing much in the beginning of Lapistoria, since he was too nervous to go out and gather information-- it would mean too much social interaction. In Risette's sub-story, Love Premonition...?, he admits that he can't talk to people he doesn't know. He is extremely self-conscious, and often doubts his abilities, as shown in his own story Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane; along with Albireo. But through the course of the story, he dedicates himself more and more to finding a solution to the pollution problem. Convinced that the truth lies somewhere else, he becomes single-minded, and works separately from the Tsugidoka! gang. Eventually his solitary investigation leads to distrust between him and his best friends, though he doesn't seem to notice the problem until it leads to disaster. Nevertheless, the knowledge he gathers from his secret investigations ends up being critical to saving Retsu, and by extension, many of the main characters in the story. His clumsiness and problems caused a running gag in the series; in the Seaside School ''sub-story, Fuga tries to use his wind powers to cool off Rinka's takoyaki, but instead gets it all over her. In his Lapistoria LOSE animation, Fuga is using his wind powers to entertain the Tsugidoka! gang, but he accidentally blows Hiumi and Rinka's skirts up, sending him and Retsu outside for a received punch from the embarrassed girls. His MISS animation consists of him dropping his yo-yo, picking it back up and dusting it off carefully with an awkward expression. Character Information ''See Fuga/Character Information. History Fuga spent his childhood alone and isolated from his peers, watching other children play together from under a faraway tree. Playing with his yo-yo, from where his parents gave him as a present for his birthday, he eventually learned to channel his wind powers through it. After transferring into Retsu's school, he befriended the Tsugidoka! gang and opened up more. In Lapistoria, Fuga expresses more emotion, showing his true kindness and strength of character; in his character design comments, Chihhi says that his animations are meant to show us the variety of expressions and emotions that he had never shown in Sunny Park. He currently works and lives at his family's dry cleaners in Kawaramachi, where he seems to be very skilled at, and proud of, his job. Appearance Cosmo Drive Fuga is a peach-skinned man with short, light green hair and cerulean eyes. On his ears are large, teal-colored headphones. His uniform consists of a light gray sweater with rolled up sleeves and a black neck tie, a long white scarf, and black finger-cut gloves. He sports a pair of denim jeans and gray shoes. Fuga wields a yellow-green yo-yo that controls wind. His original color palette is used again in Akashic Core. In his 2P color palette, Fuga gains yellow color schemes, such as blond hair and dark goldenrod eyes, neck tie, and pants. His top is a pale walnut color and his scarf and yo-yo are both colored red. His shoes remain gray. Fuga's 3P coloring gives him silver hair and deep purple eyes. His tie and gloves are lavender colored, and his sweater is pale teal. His pants are a very light shade of gray with white shoes, and his scarf is light pink. His yo-yo is a light cream color. 春風ブローインウィンド Fuga's appearance does not change much; Fuga now wears his sweater tied at his waist, and only his white shirt and blue bow tie are shown. Fuga's 2P palette gives him a slightly dark skin tone, reddish-brown eyes, a light blue-gray hair color, and a pink color for his headset. Fuga's shirt is colored violet, his pants and gloves are dark blue, and his shoes are plain white. His sweater is colored in the same manner as his hair. Fuga's yo-yo is colored red instead of light green, while his neck tie is white. Fuga's lapis is colored blue instead of his signature green hue. His 2P color palette appears again in Dimension Gale from the same game. Cameos Fuga always appears in every Tsugidoka! character's FEVER!, Lose, and Win animations. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Fuga appears in Albireo's FEVER! Win animation. He also make's a cameo in Jade's Win animation. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 無口でシャイな転校生の転校先は新世界！？ 風の能力が繋ぐ絆を胸に真実へと歩き出す… The quiet and shy transfer student from another school has arrived in the New World!? The ties that bind his powers of wind to his heart cause him to start walking towards the truth… Pop'n Music Sunny Park (Old Comment): 無口なアイツは転校生？ヨーヨーだけが友達だ！ Is that reticent guy a transfer student? His yo-yo is his only friend! NET Self Etymology literally translates to "elegance" in Japanese language. The first kanji of Fuga's name, 風', is the kanji for wind, relating to his given element. Also, his name means "flying" in Portuguese. Quotes *"Yes, but I'm not good at talking to people..." —Fuga, to Albireo (Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane) *"What? But if I failed…" —Fuga, to Albireo (Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane) *"Answer me, what's that lapis? Are you guys the source of lapis corruption?!" —Fuga, to Black (The Second Suspect) *"...It's impossible for me, too... It... It's my first encounter...with this girl in particular..." —Fuga, to Yuzuru (Love Premonition...?) *"I should refrain from using my powers in daily life after all..." —''Fuga (The Strongest Defender Is...?) *''"Wait, you like cats, don't you? Should I teach you how to yo-yo?" —''Fuga, to Taiga (Taiga's Secret...?) *''"You're a good kid since you believe in Santa. It's a bit early, but I'm going to give you a present. This yo-yo!" —Fuga disguised as Santa, to Minit's (Is Santa Real?) *"Alright! Leave this to me! Santa Hurricane!" —''Fuga, to Rinka (Stranded) *''"A cat….? Wah! Albireo! Albireo must have come here!" —Fuga (The Detective Girl) *"Me...? I'll do it. It... It has to be me." —Fuga, to Weiss (Retsu's Rampage) *"Retsu! Do you hear me? I will accept every part of you!"'' —Fuga, to Retsu (Retsu's Rampage) *''"Are you awake...? All of you is you again..." —Fuga, to Retsu (Retsu's Rampage) *"As expected of a stone, you're pretty hardheaded."'' —Fuga, to the Original Lapis (God's Creation) *''"Nia! You can’t be meaning to stay here alone!" —Fuga, to Nia (When the World Shines) *"You sound so happy, Retsu." —''Fuga, to Retsu (When the World Shines) Trivia *Like all four Tsugidoka characters, Fuga represents a season. He represents '''Fall. **Hiumi represents Winter. **Rinka represents Spring. **Unusually, Retsu also represents Fall, instead of Summer. *Fuga's birthdate is identical to Kunioshi's. *In PONの運命浄化計画 event, Fuga represents beatmania IIDX. **DanceDanceRevolution (2014) only appears as support, making Fuga the only Tsugidoka! member who is not representing their BEMANI games. *Kawaramachi is a real district in Kyoto; incidentally, so is Hiiragichou, the location of the liquor store where Retsu and his grandma Akane live. This indicates that Lapistoria, and Pop'n world by extension, are connected to or based off of real life locations. *So far, the following characters appear in Fuga's animations: **Retsu, Hiumi, and Rinka all appear in Fuga's FEVER!, Lose, and Win animations. **Albireo makes a cameo on Fuga's FEVER WIN animation. *W _ ・）～◎ 。 means that Fuga gets his own emoticon in the Pop'n Music Twitter page. Gallery Animations Fuga ani.gif|Neutral (Cosmo Drive) Fuga21good.gif|Good Fuga Great.gif|Great Fuga21Win.gif|Win Fuga21Fever.gif|Fever Fever win.gif|Fever Win Fuga21Miss.gif|Miss Fuga21Lose.gif|Lose FugaLTneutral.gif|Neutral (春風ブローインウィンド) FugaLTgreat.gif|Great FugaLTfever.gif|FEVER! FugaLTwin.gif|Win Fuga does a Marilyn Monroe on Rinka and Hiumi and gets falcon punched along with Retsu.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_fuga_01.png|Fuga's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Merchandise Fuga Win Card.jpg|Fuga's Win card g4479750.jpg g3026467.jpg Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:Tsugidoka Characters